


With the Dawning Day

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanao takes a moment to reflect as the new year begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Dawning Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is a sequel to Autumn Moon but can be read alone as well. Set after the Winter War.

**With the Dawning Day**

Nanao blinked sleepily in the predawn light. She let out a little sigh and cuddled closer to the figure still sleeping in her bed. As much as she would like to stay here, she needed to get up and begin preparations for the day. New Year's Day was one of the few times were she wore a full formal kimono, and it would take her some time to dress. With another sigh, Nanao slipped out of bed, tucking the blankets back around Shunsui. He could still sleep for now.

She was incredibly grateful for the fact that he had come back to her relatively unharmed. Nanao wasn't sure what she would have done if he hadn't survived the war with Aizen. They had lost so many friends and colleagues. Nanao remembered being terrified watching as the Shinigami return and not seeing him among them. She lit a small lap and began unpacking the various parts of her most formal furisode from its chest.

Being left behind to protect the Seireitei and provide support for injured Shinigami had not made Nanao very happy. She hated being separated from her captain. However, in the long run she could admit it was a good choice. Nanao was very experienced when it came to organizing and logistics. And as she had had discovered shortly after the Shinigami had left for war, she was pregnant. Looking back, it probably had been that autumn night when they went moon viewing together.

Fastening the ties for the underrobe, Nanao let her hands linger over her stomach. She was barely showing, but then she was only about four months along. It would be noticeable soon enough. Hers would be one of the first children born after the war. It would be a good new beginning after so much loss. Nanao closed her eyes a moment in remembrance. They had lost so many people. None of them had deserved to lose their lives, but the hardest loss for her to deal with was Rangiku.

It was Rangiku's death that had probably turned the tide for them, but that wasn't much of a consolation. It was Aizen that killed her in the end, and the action cost him dearly. The sight of Rangiku's body on Aizen's sword had cased Gin Ichimaru to lose whatever sanity he had. The man had gone berserk on his own army. He hadn't survived either. In some ways, Nanao thought that was right. Neither Rangiku nor Ichimaru would have to live without the other. Nanao knew that despite his betrayal, her friend had loved Ichimaru and had been pretty torn about what the upcoming battles would mean for them. Hopefully, those two would get a second chance somewhere.

Nanao lifted the kimono out of its protective layers of packing. This was probably her favorite kimono for all that she seldom wore it. The silk was the palest shade of lavender until it reached her knees where it deepened into a dark plum. It was patterned with plum trees and their blossoms amid snow. Plum blossoms stood for beauty and longevity, both good wishes for the coming year. Nanao fumbled with the deep purple obi until Shunsui took it from her and finished tying the complex bow for her. He smiled at her in the mirror.

"Happy New Year, my Nanao."

She smiled back. "Happy New Year, Shunsui."

His first name was still unfamiliar on her lips. The romantic aspect of their relationship was frighteningly new, but Nanao was getting used to it. She was incredibly happy with the choices she had made.

Shunsui's hands came to rest on top of the obi in front. He had been delighted at her news. Nanao had been nervous about telling him, but everything had turned out fine. She took a moment to enjoy his embrace before regretfully disentangling herself. She still had things to do, and dawn wasn't far off. They would visit the shrine for the first time this year at sunrise. It was supposed to bring an auspicious start to the year. Shunsui pouted at her but started his own preparations for the day while Nanao combed her hair and pinned it up with a hair ornament that mimicked plum blossoms in bloom.

When they were finally ready to face the new day, Shunsui wrapped a grey haori around her shoulders, and together they headed out to start the New Year.


End file.
